


Great Minds Think Alike

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anti-Ward, Double Agents, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Objectifying Coulson, Payback, Shopping, The Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Post 4x15 ficlet set after Daisy wakes up Coulson inside the Framework.  Some quick fluff and makeouts.





	

"I can't wear this."

He looks through the closet and puts back a tweed blazer on it's hangar.

"I'm a teacher, not a grandfather."

That sounds more like the Coulson she knows.

"And what would you suggest we do about it on your meager teacher's salary?" she teases.

Now that Coulson's himself again, she can relax a little. Like a weight has been lifted off her.

She doesn't feel alone in this horrible place.

There are only so many times you can repeat 'It's not real' like a mantra.

"Who said anything about _my_ salary?" He turns over his shoulder to smirk at her, his blue eyes sparkling a little.

"Okay," she concedes. He's right. She has a lot more money than he does. "But I can't be gone for too long. It _will_ be noticed."

"You could...always stay here?"

They've been spending a lot of time together lately, getting closer, meeting carefully. Letting the walls between them come down after all this time.

Putting up with his stubborn inability to give up, while she tried to protect him from digging his heels in to follow after her.

"I need to maintain appearances. _Plan_." She sighs, looking at the picture of a younger Coulson with his parents hanging on the wall. "Otherwise, I would."

It's the truth. She'd like to spend all the time in the world in this house.

Where he grew up in. Only, in this life, he never left it. Never joined SHIELD.

"Some things haven't changed," he interrupts her, reaching into his pocket and dangling the keys before her.

She grins and reaches for them as he puts them just out of her reach.

"Are you allowed to smile this much?"

"Stop it," she says, advancing on him.

"Yes ma'am." He hands them over. "You, after all, are in charge. I still have papers to grade."

"I won't keep you long," she says sarcastically, then makes a beeline for the garage.

  
##

"You've really got this suburbs thing down," she says, narrowing her eyes as she drives Lola through the neighborhood.

"Clandestine isn't exactly on my resume these days," he replies. "Hey, I wasn't so tough on you when we first met."

"You put a bag over my head," she reminds him, with a tilt of her head.

"That was SOP," he says, leaning his arm on the door. "I had to set an example for my fellow agents."

"Well, your 'fellow agent' takes longer in the bathroom to get ready than I do."

She turns and gives him a thin smile when he doesn't carry the conversation forward.

He looks a little stricken, and now she wishes she hadn't brought it up again.

"Daisy, I know you're making light of it, but, I'm sorry," he says, squinting at her in the hazy daylight.

"Sunglasses? You need some of those, too."

He presses his lips together and makes that face. Like he feels somehow guilty, or responsible.

"If he won't stay dead," she goes on, "I'll just torment him. Make him regret _ever_ meeting me. Help me come up with some ideas?"

She looks ahead as they stop at a light, and then finds that he's very much considering it.

"I'll think on it," he tells her, then nods to let her know the light ahead has turned green.

  
##

"Mmm."

"That sounded better than the last hmm," he answers with a raise of his eyebrows, as he turns back towards her over his shoulder.

"They're nice," she says, politely, from her spot in the chair while he looks at himself in the mirror.

The truth is, she's had a front-and-center view of Phil's butt for the last fifteen minutes straight.  No complaints.

This has been a good use of her time, all things considered.

"I kind of like the darker wash," he mentions, talking to himself out loud. "Are these too expensive?"

Walking over to her holding out the tag, he waits for her to lean forward to check it.

"You're worth it," she says, letting him loose and sitting back as he pushes the sleeves of the Henley shirt up his forearms.

He looks nice. He looks like he's planning on running.

All the clothes he's been picking out are the kind of comfortable things she used to search for when she lived out of a van.

Of course, hers were second hand, and she should be concerned about this.

The way he seems so determined to follow after her.

But if he didn't, she'd still be wondering if he was really the Phil Coulson she knew.

There's probably a reason for _those_ jeans, some fact behind the denim, or whatever.

And he seems really more than happy to let her use the scanner to pay for it from her joint account.

Every time they make a transaction, it goes in a file somewhere. A place it can be reviewed. Tracked.

They're going to have to be more careful about the trail they leave soon.

Because he's right, they will have to run.

And stay one step ahead of HYDRA to get to the others.

  
##

"I came up with an idea," he tells her, after setting his shopping bags down on the kitchen counter.

"About what?" she asks, as she sits down on a stool and puts the keys down.

"You don't have to stay here," he says, turning and opening the cabinet above the sink to reach into it.

Then he sets the bottle of scotch with two glasses down on the counter.

"Just stay long enough."

She raises an eyebrow, a little surprised at the suggestion of it.

He goes ahead and pours them both a drink and then hands the glass over to her to see if she'll accept.

"I've been saving this for something special," he tells her as he leans across the counter to tip his glass at hers.

"Cheers." Her eyes flick back up to his, and she takes a long drink, holding his gaze. "I have an even better idea."

She sets her glass down and then walks around the counter until she's in the small kitchen with him.

He lets her kiss him first, like he needs to know that she's certain.

And then he sets his drink down on the counter, and puts his hands along her face, and kisses her in return, draws her body up against his.

His face was all she kept thinking about for six months, even though she tried to put it aside.

It's always been complicated between them, with so much left unsaid.

"You came for me," he says tenderly, when their mouths part, slipping his hand along her hair like he can't stop touching her.

"You believed in me," she presses her forehead against his. "Not just now. _Always_."

And if they're stuck in this hellish place for now, at least they're here together.

She puts her hands on the bottom of his t-shirt and then he lifts it and pulls it up over his head.

It feels like a whole lot more than just an offer.

"You're missing something," she says, touching her fingers to his chest, over the place where his heart is, as he tosses the shirt aside.

The scar. She's never seen it before, but-

"I'll show it to you when we're out of here," he smiles.

He says it as she draws kisses from him again, while he guides her backwards to the counter.

  
##

"Honey, you're home awfully late."

He's sitting up in the dark on the couch, waiting for her as she opens the front door.

"Sorry," she shrugs, and hangs her keys up on the hook. "You know how these things go sometimes."

The obvious tension in his body doesn't match the casual expression on his face.

Typical Ward. How did she never see through this before?

She knows what to look for now.

"Ah, the crackpot high school teacher," he replies, getting to his feet. "What is his name again? Larry?"

"Phil, "she corrects, walking to the kitchen and getting out a bottle of water. "Phil Coulson."

"I hope it's worth all the time you've spent trying to extract-"

"I think my methods will prove to be...effective," she smiles at him, after she's done interrupting. "How was your day?"

He narrows his eyes at her smile then tries to match the smile himself.

"Fine," he says, raising his eyebrows at her. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Who, me?" she asks, pointing at herself. "No, I'm way too wired. But, you go ahead."

"Okay," he says, huffing to himself, still smiling, while he watches her get out her phone. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she calls out at him, looking down while she texts.

 

     great idea!!!! 

     don't forget: toilet paper trick w habaneros

     great minds think alike <3


End file.
